Network traffic prioritization generally relates to coordinating use of network resources consumed when facilitating electronic communications amongst a plurality of devices. Network traffic prioritization may be desirable for virtually any type of network, such as a cable network, a hybrid fiber coaxial (HFC) network, a cellular network, an optical network, a wireless or Wi-Fi network, a wireline network or other types of network where bandwidth available to support desired communications may be insufficient or unduly constrained if a certain number or all of the devices were to attempt communications at the same time. The ability to prioritize network traffic may be beneficial in allocating network resources to ensure subscribers receive access to a purchased or agreed upon amount of bandwidth (e.g., maintaining a desired quality of service (QOS)). Some networks may be unable to support or may experience detrimental effects when more than a certain number of devices are consuming or attempt to consume network resources at the same time. The ability to prioritize network traffic may be beneficial in allocating network resources to selectively control the number of devices consuming network received at the same time.